


Bitterness

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Heartbreak, Language, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She feels nothing but bitterness.





	Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Not beta'd, but enjoy! Can be read as a sequel to 'No Delaying the Inevitable.'
> 
> Prompt: delayed
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

Hermione felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she glanced down at the _Daily Prophet_. While she knew the wedding had taken place, the proof before her made her heart ache in a way she didn't know was possible.

She had been so foolish to think that Draco would break the contract with Astoria. He didn't even try.

She could hardly believe that he asked her to be his mistress three nights before the wedding. Didn't he know that was wrong?

And she hated that she still loved the bastard. But she would never be anyone's second choice.


End file.
